Slipping Into View
by cameron-sarah
Summary: Sequal to You and Me Both. Kenzi shows Bo her stream.


It took two weeks of giving amazing orgasms, then threatening to withhold those orgasms for Kenzi to finally agree to show Bo her stream.

...

Kenzi's in the kitchen, making something that might be considered breakfast in somewhere like Australia, when Bo enters. The younger girl glances up, mouth full, and she shifts from foot to foot. Bo pauses, eyeing Kenzi, who's not one to normally be nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asks, sidling up to her and pressing against the length of Kenzi's body.

Kenzi nods, taking another mouthful as Bo wraps her arms around her. She loves the feel of the tiny girl against her, and grins.

Kenzi twists in the Succubus' arms, looking up through dark lashes. "I'll take you to my stream." She murmurs, making Bo light up.

"Really?" Kenzi can hear the excitement in her girlfriend's voice.

"Yes, really." Bo beams, squeezing Kenzi affectionately and leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

Kenzi sighs into the kiss, tangling her fingers through the brunette's hair.

...

It takes them hours to get there, and they are way past any of the places people would go camping or hiking.

Everything is a lush green, and after a while of being led by the hand through the brush, they come to a clearing and Kenzi drops Bo's hand, turning to face her. She's almost glowing, a rose pink blush to her cheeks.

"We're almost there." There is a hint to her voice that Bo thinks is anticipation, which she finds endearing, since Kenzi didn't want to visit the place to begin with.

Kenzi kicks off her boots, making Bo raise an eyebrow. "Um, Kenz? What are you doing?"

Kenzi just smirks, stripping down until she's standing naked in front of Bo. Bo just stands, staring, admiring the Fae girl in front of her. Kenzi smiles happily, snatching up Bo's hand again, starting to lead her again, with what Bo can only describe as a skip in her step.

Bo never thought that Kenzi would exactly fit in in a forest. She never through black and alabaster white would go with green, but she's never seen Kenzi more at home. She seems to almost disappear as she brushes past the leaves, blurring, and Bo has to really concentrate to see her.

Eventually, when they emerge from the trees again, a light blue stream spreads before them. Kenzi is beaming now, her excitement infectious, and she lets go of Bo's hand, eyes trained on the water. She steps forward, toes dancing on the edge of the water and Bo watches, mesmerised, as she steps in up to her knees.

Suddenly, Kenzi comes starkly into focus, glowing in a way Bo never could have imagined.

"Wow." The word slips from her lips, barely a whisper, but Kenzi turns to her, eyes sparkling.

"You coming?"

Bo quickly undresses, her clothes pooling at her feet. She meets Kenzi by the edge, and the water nymph outstretches her hand. When Bo takes it, she's surprised to find that Kenzi's body has already cooled to the temperature of the water, her hand cool to the touch.

Bo wades into the water, thinking that it would at least make her shiver, but once she's in, she finds that she isn't cold.

She looks at Kenzi quizzically. "Is that you're doing?"

Kenzi nods. "As long as you're touching me, you won't feel the cold." Kenzi promises, pulling Bo through the water to her, capturing her in a kiss. Bo shivers then, but not from cold, and she kisses Kenzi back, snaking a hand down her side to duck between her legs.

Kenzi moans, letting her legs float apart so Bo's hand can gain better access. It only takes a moment for Bo's hunger to kick in, an aching need that starts in her belly and spreads outwards until her whole body is trembling with desire. She threads her free arm around Kenzi, roughly pulling her closer, but her actions are somewhat inhibited by the water. It ripples out around them as they move, the sun sparkling off the surface, shards blinding her as she keeps her eyes on Kenzi.

The girl is clinging to her, her face showing everything she is feeling as Bo expertly moves her fingers inside the nymph.

Bo leans down and kisses her again, this time letting the Succubus inside her rear up, latching on to Kenzi's chi and pulling in down into her belly. The two women moan together, this bond more powerful than they had ever experienced before.

Kenzi is drawing energy right from her own personal power source, and giving it straight to Bo. Within minutes they are both shaking, and Bo can feel herself building to orgasm right alongside Kenzi, the strength of the feed enough on its own.

Kenzi clashes their lips together hard, tangling a hand in Bo's hair and tugging, trying to get them closer together, trying to push all the water out from between them. A moment later she's coming, shaking furiously in Bo's arms, the water lapping up against their backs.

The Succubus comes quickly after her, gasping for air as she takes the last slivers of offered chi from Kenzi.

"Kenz." She murmurs, and the nymph guides Bo's head into her shoulder, breathing heavily as she lets the water instantly re-energize her. Bo nibbles at the nape of Kenzi's neck, making her eyes flutter.

The nymph strokes the brunette's now wet hair, kissing her temple and when Bo pulls back, she notices that Kenzi's make-up hasn't smudged at all, and she smiles to herself.

"Thank you." Bo threads her fingers through Kenzi's. "Thank you for showing me this place."

Kenzi rolls her eyes a little, some of the sarcastic Kenzi showing through for a moment. "You're welcome."

They wade to the edge, stretching out on the bank, the fresh grass spongy beneath them. They keep their legs dangling in the slow moving water as the sun heats their bodies. Bo turns her head to the side, eyebrows scrunching.

"Do you look younger?" She questions, noticing that Kenzi looks just a few years younger.

Kenzi lets out a laugh, smirking. "Side effect. It happens when I visit this place."

Bo suddenly sits up on an elbow. "Oh my god. How old are you?"

Kenzi just grins, closing her eyes and raising her face to the sun.


End file.
